


Cherri Blossom Lullaby

by Alennyah



Series: To Take a Gander [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Resets, Soulmates, bad sibling relationships, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alennyah/pseuds/Alennyah
Summary: Cherri sees her sister Wren off before heading into town, going to a small clinic hoping to land the job she so desperately needs to ensure she and her sister don't lose their apartment. Trying to keep her desperation from showing, Cherri meets the sweet Matty, and the rather intimidating skeleton monster Oriche.
Relationships: Cherri Autumn/N. Oriche
Series: To Take a Gander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cherri Blossom Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I have had the mojo to write. Now I feel I have it back and decided to continue my Gander series a little more. Hope you all like this and thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> -Alen

“are ya sure ya don’t want me ta take ya ta the airport wren?” she asked, watching as her taller sister moved about the studio apartment, shoving the rest of her items into her carry-on bag.   
  


“For The Last Time, Cherri, No!” she snapped, stopping in the middle of the living room, her garnet lights glowing, sharp fangs turned down into a frown. “If I Need You To Do Something, It’d Be To Secure That Job Interview You Have This Afternoon. I Don’t Want To Come Back From Milan And See You Lazing About The Apartment. Rent Is Due In Three Weeks, And We Won’t Make It If You Fuck This Up,” she growled, her arms folding across her chest, her hip thrusting out as she glared down at Cherri, using her taller stature to glare down at her.   
  
Cherri felt sweat bead across her skull, her lights focusing on the floor. “i know, wren. i’m not goin’ ta mess this up, i promise!” she said, looking back up to her, watching her adopted sister’s garnet lights glow deepen. 

“We Shall See,” Wren snapped before stuffing her wallet into the bag and slinging it across her shoulder. “Don’t Forget To Lock Up When You Leave. I Don’t Need Someone Breaking In And Stealing My Stuff,” she growled. Turning without another word, she stomped out the front door, her heels clicking on the tile outside. The tight, form fitting black dress leaving little to the imagination as it also highlighted the garnet ecto flesh Wren had summoned.   
  
“have a safe trip wren!” Cherri called after her, a strained smile on her face that fell when the door slammed shut behind the taller female skeleton. “stars... why are ya in such a foul mood today? i thought ya would have been happy ta finally get a chance ta be a part of that big fashion show in milan,” she muttered to herself.   
  
Scrubbing her skull, Cherri moved into the kitchen, picking up the mug of coffee she’d poured herself before her sister came out of their room. Staring into the mug, she sighed, feeling so tired. Looking at the time on the microwave, she felt herself sag. “damn, i’m gonna be late if i don’t start walking now,” she muttered. 

For a moment she considered taking a short nap, and just shortcutting to the doors of the building she had the interview in. She went still, her mind flinching away from the thought. “no, no, i shouldn’t be lazy about this!” she declared firmly before downing the rest of the cup. “besides, it’s a beautiful day outside, the sun is shining, birds are singing. on days like today, people like me should be enjoying it!” she said, smiling faintly.   
  
Finishing the rest of her coffee and grabbing the bit of toast left from the full course breakfast she’d put together to celebrate Wren’s trip to Milan, she scooped up her wallet and keys, slipping them both in the pocket of her large black hoodie, sighing as she looked down at it. “stars, i wish i could get that stupid stain out of this,” she muttered, picking at the little mustard spot. Seeming no matter how many times or different ways she tried to get rid of it, it just wouldn’t disappear. And she refused to try using bleach on it, not wanting to destroy the jacket completely. It was the one thing she had left she refused to get rid of no matter how many times she had a fight with Wren over it.   
  
Snuggling into the warm fluff of the gold of the collar, she looked about the dark interior of the apartment one last time, making sure she wasn’t forgetting anything. Against her better judgement, she glanced at her reflection in the small mirror by the front door, seeing the strained smile she gave herself as she met her own eye lights. The sudden flash of white not of her own bones, and the deep violet had her shuddering violently, tearing her gaze from her reflection, refusing to let the illusion ruin her morning so early.   
  
_ not today. today is going ta be a good day, damnit!  _ she thought fiercely, shoving her hands into her pockets after wrenching the front door open and stepping outside into the hallway. Locking the door with her scarlet magic. Wren would be gone a week, and Cherri, being honest with herself, wasn’t looking forward to the many hours she’d be alone.

Sighing softly to herself, she hurried down the hallway and then descended the three stories to the street below, lights downcast as she hurried down the sidewalk, weaving through the throng of people and monsters running about doing their business. She knew some of those she passed, yet they were so very different from those she called friends, well, more enemies. A sharp stab of loneliness and regret filled her as she passed Muffet’s, ignoring the adorable spider monster within waving to a customer leaving her shop. She was still trying to process the fact she was in another dimension, alone. 

As much as Wren told her she was her sister, they were only sisters through adoption, Wren having taken Cherri in when she’d been left to dust in a back alley after monster haters found her. Pushing the unpleasant thoughts from her skull, Cherri lifted her head, looking straight ahead, refusing to look at the flashes of violet and leering grins she swore she couldn’t see in reflections from the windows she passed.

After a brisk five minute walk leaving her panting a bit from the fast pace she’d set for herself, she made it to the long row of business buildings and doctor’s offices lining the busy main street. Pulling out her phone, she checked the address, nodding in satisfaction she’d made it to the right place. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed the double glass doors open, scrunching her face slightly at the scent of the main lobby. 

Sitting at the front desk was a bored looking human male. Glancing up from the paperwork he was conducting, his gray eyes lit up at the sight of her, his gaze travelling down her body before meeting her scarlet lights. 

“Well, hello there,” he called, leaning forward slightly in his chair to get closer to her as Cherri stopped at the desk a few feet from him.

“hi,” she greeted back, slipping an easy smile onto her face even as she shuddered at the look he was giving her. She knew some humans were captivated by the sight of her, though she had no idea why when Wren was so much bolder and sexier than she’d ever manage. 

“What brings a striking monster like you to my building?” he inquired, resting his chin in his palm. He must know he was rather handsome, at least to some women. He had striking features, dark brown hair swept back in a stylish combover and his gray eyes were just the right shade of dark to look almost blue black. 

Cherri gave a tight smile, seeing the way his eyes drew down, as though mentally undressing her. “i have an interview within one of the businesses here,” she said, getting straight to the point. Not wanting to be near him at all. He made her bones itch.

It was his turn to have a tight smile. “Oh, you really don’t want to get a job with  _ him _ ,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Haven’t you heard who he is and what he did in the past?” he asked, leaning forward even more, dropping his voice in volume, trying to get her to come closer. She didn’t lean in as she could hear him just fine with how loud he was whispering.

“no, and i don’t care ta know, thank ya,” she snapped. “can ya just buzz me in?” she added with a near growl. “please?” 

The guard sat rigid in his chair glaring at her. “I should have guessed a fellow skeleton would have that bastard’s tailbone,” he snarled, reaching under the desk and pushing a button. “I hope for your sake, he doesn’t hire you. God knows we don’t need another fucking monster in here, regardless of how…sexy you could be held under me,” he sneered.

Cherri leveled him with a glare, her scarlet lights glowing dangerously. He was going to be a problem, she could already tell. Thrusting her hip out, she rested a hand against her waist, tilting her skull just the slightest bit. “and what makes ya think ya could handle me?” she purred, leaning forward just the barest bit, baring her fangs to him for the first time, relishing in the way he nearly fell back from his chair in shock as her gold tooth glittered in the fluorescent lighting. “just as i thought. you’re all bark and no...bite,” she snarled, gnashing her fangs at him, delighting in the way he cowered before her, all previous thoughts of making her fall for him gone. “now, press the button, and let me in,” she commanded.

She could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. Scrabbling to do as she told him, he pressed a button on the desk, a faint buzz making Cherri smile sweetly at him, her fangs still on display, showing she wasn’t going to just roll over and take whatever bullshit he was going to try and throw her way. 

“there now, see? that wasn’t so hard was it?” she cooed.

The guard said nothing, only looked at her, quickly getting over his fright, anger turning his gray eyes darker. “You’re going to pay for that,” he growled quietly.

“hmm, i think not,” Cherri hummed, smirking, even as she hid the shiver she felt at his words, knowing if she did manage to get the job here, she was going to be paying for her slighting him in the future. Unless she was able to make friends with his boss and show just how much of an ass he really was.

Not giving him another chance to say something to rattle her bones, Cherri marched through the swinging door into the interior of the building, her back straight and a swing to her hip to show her fake confidence. Waltzing down the hall she kept going even after the door shut and she was sure she was out of his line of sight. Only after she turned a corner into a small alcove by a restroom did she let herself freeze, her lights vanishing in her terror. 

_ oh stars, what have i done? _ She wondered, hearing a faint ringing in her skull.  _ should i even be trying for this job now? when he’s going ta be the one ta let me into the building every time i come for a shift…. _ She winced, resting a hand against her chest and taking a breath, remembering she needed to do so to keep from spiraling further. 

Eyeing the bathroom door, she nearly went in before thinking of the mirror and the reflection she would have to face if she went in there. Closing her sockets for a moment to further compose herself, she turned and headed back down the hallway, moving further into the building. 

When she finally came to the door she was looking for, she didn’t let herself stop, walking forward, pushing the single glass door open, her shoulders relaxing at the warm interior of the reception room. The office was small, but inviting, with dark comfortable looking furniture and lovely pictures framed on the wall.

There was no one else within the lobby except a small human woman clacking away on the computer in front of her, her dark blonde hair pulled back into a bun at the top of her head. Stepping forward, Cherri cleared her throat as she approached, wanting to give the woman time to know she was there. Wincing when she turned and started at Cherri’s appearance.

“O-oh! M-My dear, I-I didn’t-didn’t see y-you,” she said, her words soft.

“no, no! i didn’t mean ta startle ya,” Cherri said quickly, stopping a few feet from the human. “sorry about that.”

The woman smiled brightly, shaking her head. “Th-there’s n-no need t-to apologize. I-I should b-be paying m-more attention as I-I am the receptionist,” she said with a giggle.

Cherri relaxed a bit more, finding this human much easier to speak with. Not seeing the obvious revulsion in her mouse brown eyes helped as well. And the fact she reminded her a bit of her friend Al. “well, i did kinda come in without announcing myself better,” she said in return, smiling.   
  
“I-is there an-anything I-I can h-help you with?” she asked, twisting her chair to face Cherri more fully, resting her hands against the desk. “Are y-you here f-for an appointment?”

Cherri shook her head quickly. “no, i’m not here to see the doctor, i came ta answer the ad for the needed cleaner,” she said. “i have an interview with...i think his name was oriche?” she hummed softly, trying to remember the name.

“O-oh! Oh d-dear….I w-was afraid s-something l-like this would h-happen,” she said, her smile fading and a worried look crossing her features. 

Cherri kept smiling even as she felt her soul sink. “let me guess, it’s been filled already,” she said.

The woman nodded, pushing her glasses up higher to keep them from falling down the bridge of her nose. “I-I’m so sorry! I-I w-was just a-about t-to take the a-ad down!” she said.

Cherri lifted her hands again, quickly shaking them. “it’s fine, it’s fine!” she cried, trying to calm her down. But it wasn’t. She knew this was one of a few jobs in town that would take a monster like her. And the fact she’d failed to keep others for more than a few days or weeks was frowned upon by potential employers.   
  
_ i really don’t have any options left, do i? _ She thought, suppressing the urge to shudder. She didn’t know if she could do it. Even if it meant her sister could keep the place over her head. 

“A-are you a-all right?” the woman asked making Cherri realize a moment of silence had passed between them where she may have said something further.   
  
“what? oh! yes, i am just fine my dear,” she answered, feeling her smile slipping and the other not looking convinced in the slightest.   
  
“Wh-why am I-I not be-believing you?” she said, raising a brow at her.   
  
Cherri’s smile faltered more and she couldn’t hold her gaze. Sighing, she gave a slight shrug in response. “because, even if i’m not, i kinda have ta be,” she muttered quietly.

She stared at the desk in front of her, unsure what to do now. Startled, she looked up when she felt warm hands on her own phalanges, seeing the woman’s hands atop hers. “I-I’m sorry th-the job h-has been filled, b-but!” she cried, stumbling over her words as she rushed to get them out. “Th-there i-is another p-position o-open,” she stated, a wide smile appearing on her face.   
  
Cherri blinked at her words. “what? but … there was just the one about the cleaners for this building,” she said, confused.

The woman smiled brighter about to say something when a door to the left opened, drawing Cherri’s gaze to the two who walked out. Quickly, she pulled her hands gently from the receptionist’s grip and stepped back further from the desk, her lights darting from the small woman leaving the office and the one holding the door for her.

“Same time next week then?” the woman asked, smiling up at the skeleton monster.

“of course, ms. davis. i’ll have my assistant set up our next appointment,” the skeleton said, his voice deep, and with a hint of authority to it Cherri couldn’t quite place. 

Her lights rested on him, unable to look away as he spoke with Ms. Davis, the young woman looking completely enamoured as they talked. Cherri tuned out what they were saying and instead silently observed the other skeleton. He was taller than her, by a good half foot. Like her, his skull was rounded and he lacked the sharp edges and lanky form her sister had, telling her this skeleton, in some way, was an alternate of her. She’d seen a few others running about the city, some who looked a bit like her, some who looked more like Wren. But she always kept her distance from them. Female skeletons were rare. She and Wren were the only ones she knew of. 

This alternate of hers was quite handsome, if she were being honest. The curve of his bones, the way he held himself as though he commanded some secret power known only to him drew her toward him. She didn’t realize it had grown quiet and Davis had left until his skull turned toward her.

When amethyst eye lights shifted to rest on her after a few more moments of her watching him, she was caught in his gaze, feeling as though her entire soul was bare to him to read. She tried to look away but couldn’t, feeling a bit of sweat bead across her skull while her cheeks heated with a scarlet blush.

Tilting his head he stepped closer, holding a pile of papers in one hand which he handed over to his assistant. “are you here for an appointment?” he asked into the silence, blinking and releasing Cherri from his gaze.

She sucked in a breath, not realizing she’d been holding it until then. “what? oh! no, no, i’m here, well was here for the interview for the cleaners, but your assistant told me it’s been filled already,” she said hurriedly, realizing he’d asked a question and she was still staring openly at him.

_ get a hold of yourself cherri. he’s going to think ya are a scatter brained idiot, _ she thought quietly, fighting to keep from letting the bitterness over the lost opportunity for the job enter her voice.

“yes, i actually just hired someone for that position yesterday,” he said, a slight frown crossing his face. Looking over to his assistant he smiled, the frown disappearing quickly. “you forget to update the ad again, matty?” he said with a soft chuckle.

Matty blushed but nodded. “I-I got c-caught up w-with paperwork a-again. I-I’m sorry,” she said.

The other skeleton stepped forward as the front door closed on Ms. Davis, stopping beside Matty and smiling softly down at her. Leaning forward, he pressed the skeleton version of a kiss to the receptionist's forehead, causing the woman to blush a charming pink in her cheeks. “my dear, you know that i don’t expect you to apologize for every little thin’ that goes wrong, right,” he reprimanded gently, resting his skull against her forehead.

Cherri looked away, a pang in her soul as she tried not to feel a small spark of jealousy for the human woman. She wanted, more than anything, for her own adopted sister to say things like that to her, or, perhaps better yet, a significant other who wasn’t afraid to show her the care she craved in her life. 

_ really, there’s no need ta be jealous of what these two have,  _ she thought, schooling her features so neither of them would be able to see her disappointment the other monster seemed to be spoken for.  _ not like i would ever have a chance with someone like him anyway. i wouldn’t want ta put my problems on him, _ she added.

“I-I know, D-D-Dr. Oriche,” Matty said into the silence as Cherri grappled with her feelings. “But, a-as I-I was s-saying to…oh g-good-goodness! I c-completely f-forgot t-to ask y-your name!” she said, looking to Cherri with a horrified expression.

Cherri smiled at Matty. “that’s all right matty, i didn’t introduce myself either, so that’s on both of us,” she said with an easy smile. “my name is cherri, cherri autumn,” she added, extending her right hand for Matty to shake. 

Chuckling, Matty took it, the hand shake she gave gentle before she released her hand, clapping hers together in her obvious excitement. “A-anyways! As I was j-just about t-to tell you, Ch-Cherri, there i-is another job here,” she said brightly.

Cherri blinked before her smile fell just a fraction. “not ta sound rude or anything, but why? why are ya telling me about it before ya even have it posted?” she asked, her skull tilting slightly.

“B-Because I th-think you w-would be a perfect f-for it,” she exclaimed.

“matty, my dear, can i speak to you for a moment?” Dr. Oriche questioned before Cherri could think of something to say in answer to Matty’s words.

Matty looked to him, her smile still in place. “Y-you said y-yourself th-that you w-wanted another assistant, a-and having a-another monster w-working with us w-would be a g-good thing, r-right?” she said.

Cherri stared, hearing the position was as a secretary of sorts. She’d never done anything like that before, and didn’t feel she would be the best at it either. Before she could gather her wits about her, Oriche looked to her, locking gazes with her. She couldn’t look away even if she wanted to.

“how do you feel about this ms. autumn?” he inquired, his grin a bit strained. She didn’t need the years of reading people’s faces to know when someone was against another’s plans.

“i don’t know,” she managed to get out, feeling a bead of sweat appear on her skull under his scrutiny. She had a strong feeling she wouldn’t be able to hide anything from him, though she couldn’t be sure why she felt that way. Maybe it was the fact he was likely an alternate of hers and could read her. “i thought i was coming here for an interview for a cleaner’s position. i have experience doing stuff like that, but not secretary work,” she admitted, not wanting to lie to either of them.

Matty’s face fell a bit and she sat back in her chair, folding her arms as she huffed up at them both. “P-please, I-I think y-you’d be better a-at this j-job than y-you think,” she said. “I-if I c-can do i-it, then I-I know y-you would c-catch on t-too!” she added, her smile quickly returning.

Despite knowing Dr. Oriche was likely against hiring her to do a job she hadn’t originally come in for, she needed this. Wren would have a fit if she didn’t bring in a steady income. Hope bloomed within her chest as she returned Matty’s smile. “well, i guess it wouldn’t hurt ta at least give it try,” she said.   
  
Matty leaned forward again, her eyes growing wide in her excitement. Whipping her head up and to the left to look at Oriche, Cherri swore she could see the woman’s eyes shift slightly in color. “What d-do you s-say D-Dr. Oriche?”

The other skeleton in the room shifted his weight back, leaning against the wall near the desk, the strained grin from earlier easing a bit. His amethyst lights looked down at Matty, and his expression eased further. “i don’t see anythin’ wrong with at least lettin’ her try,” he said. Cherri blinked, then gasped just loud enough to cause Oriche to look at her, his brow rising slightly. “of course, only if that is all right with you, ms. autumn?” he asked.

She clasped her bag tighter against her arm, looking up at him with desire clear in her scarlet lights. “i would like ta give it a try, yes please,” she said quickly, almost unable to believe her luck right then.

He smiled down at her, his amethyst lights brightening in response to her own smile. “then if you will come with me, let us go get the paperwork done and figure out when your first day will be,” he stated, looking to Matty.

Matty nodded, pulling open a drawer and getting out a small stack of paper with a pen. Grabbing the clipboard already on her desk, she handed it over to Cherri. “I-I am s-so glad you a-agreed to this,” she said with a bright smile, her brown eyes lighting up with her excitement.

Cherri paused for a moment, a little taken aback by her enthusiasm. “oh, of course,” she said, smiling to hide her slight confusion.  _ why would she be so invested in me getting a job here? _ she wondered before she stepped closer and took the clipboard, wincing at the sight of the pages of information she’d have to fill out. “i was actually quite looking forward ta applying ta the cleaning job,” she admitted, holding the clipboard to her chest, silently hoping she remembered to bring everything she needed to fill it out. 

“and why would that be?” Oriche inquired.

Cherri couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across her cheekbones, feeling the heat of her magic showcasing her slight embarrassment. “well, i read a few reviews online about this place, and was kind of hopin’ after the interview, i’d be able ta learn more about the therapy done here,” she commented.

Oriche blinked for a moment before his brow rose, a soft, deep chuckle filling the quiet of the lobby. Looking over to Matty he hummed for a moment. “you forgot to call her and inform her the position was filled yesterday,” he said.

Matty shook her head. “N-no. I did c-call, but I-I got y-your v-voice mail,” she said.

Cherri huffed hearing that. “sorry about that. i forget i have a phone sometimes,” she said, looking to the floor. It wasn’t an outright lie. She did forget about her phone and checking it a lot. But that was because she was sick of seeing the hundreds of emails and text messages and missed calls from him.

Feeling sick, she swallowed hard and looked back to the two of them, missing the way Oriche studied her with a sharp look on his skull. “well, there’s no harm in it now as we’ll still be havin’ that interview it seems, just for a different job,” he said, the smile on his face easy.

Cheri’s answering grin was genuine, glad that she would be able to actually give this place a try. From what she had seen online, this place was one of the few left in town that she hadn’t tried getting a job at yet, and one of the limited places that actually would hire a monster like herself. “thank ya so much!” she said.

Oriche nodded. “of course. it is only fair to actually give you that interview as you thought you were comin’ here for one anyway,” he hummed.

He turned with a beckoning motion toward Cherri and she moved to follow after him, looking to Matty once more to grin at her, not even caring her gold fang glinted off the artificial light above her. “G-glad w-we could w-work something out f-for you,” she said, returning Cherri’s smile.

Feeling lighter than she had in months, Cherri stepped up closer to Oriche as he waited patiently for her to come to him. Now that she was closer, she caught the scent that wafted off him as they moved deeper toward his office, coming to a glass door that held gold lettering with his name.  _ Dr. N. Oriche _ . She raised a brow at the sight of the n initial, wondering what it stood for.   
  
“please, come in,” Dr. Oriche said, holding the door for her with an easy grin stretching across his face.

For a moment, all Cherri could think about was that smile, how it brought out the handsome features into sharper contrast across the other skeleton’s face. She smiled more genuine in return. “thank ya,” she said quietly, stepping past him, trying to keep a blush from turning her cheekbones scarlet. 

Once in the small but cozy office, she looked around, taking in the comfy looking lounge couch as well as the high backed chair beside it. Also in the room was a stately desk with an office chair, the curtains drawn back to keep the sunlight from filtering in. As she moved to take a seat at the chair across from the rolling one, she halted, almost causing Oriche to walk into her. 

A flash of violet caught her attention from the little mirror placed on the shelf set with small decorations she had a feeling Matty had chosen and not Dr. Oriche himself. Swallowing hard, she wrenched her gaze from the violet lights, swearing she could see the anger in them.  _ it’s not real, cherri! how many times do i have ta repeat that until i stop seeing them? _ she wondered, biting back the urge to turn tail and run out of the room. She needed this job, badly. She didn’t, couldn’t see herself going back to how things had been in her Underground.

“ms. autumn? are you doin’ all right?” Oriche asked softly, moving to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the shelf and the mirror reflecting something she knew deep down was there, despite how crazy it made her feel.

Plastering a smile on her face, she looked up at him, focusing on his amethyst lights before her gaze dropped just a fraction. “yeah, yeah! i’m good,” she chirped, turning and taking a seat. She hated lying to him, but it was better she kept it hidden from him that she was seeing something that wasn’t there, no matter how much her soul screamed at her to reveal it to someone, anyone who might be able to help her. 

  
Setting the clipboard on the desk, she looked it over, frowning a bit as she tried to concentrate on what she needed to fill it out.  _ guess it doesn’t hurt ta start with my name, _ she thought, her frown deepening. Pressing the tip of the pen to the paper, she began to write, ignoring the fact her hand was shaking slightly, contributing it to her lack of sleep. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the terror coursing through her soul right then after seeing those violet lights. 


End file.
